Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Prequel
by iTachio
Summary: A book full of new stories of what happened before, like how Poseidon left Sally, or how Grover failed his first mission and so on and so forth.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start, let me say that I do not own any characters and I do not own the story. I am just a fan, sharing my ideas. I am making some chapters really small, but later on they will grow.

* * *

Chapter 1: Percy's Opening Eye's

* * *

"Oh no, this is bad." Poseidon said. "We shouldn't have gotten this baby, Sally!" Poseidon looked at Percy, he loves Percy but he is still worried.

"Relax, what's going to happen?" Sally asked to calm Poseidon down. She looked at the beautiful ocean water.

"Honey, I didn't tell you this but… I had made an oath with my brothers saying that we would never get any more kids with any mortal wives. Sally, when Zeus finds out about this he will kill you and Percy!" Poseidon then started to curse in Ancient Greek.

"Oh, Poseidon, we will be alright. Look, just stay calm OK? I need you to go back to the Cyclops. Do not say a word of this, don't let the word come out, just stay there and I will take care of young…"

"Tyson?" Poseidon suggested.

"No! That is a horrible name! How about… Percy?"

"That seems like a good named." Poseidon said. "But honey, promise me one thing… Take him to the camp, I fear that we cannot make this a secret."

"Oh, Poseidon," Sally began to tear up. "I can't do that. He might go away forever!"

"Honey, if he doesn't go to the camp then he shall die from the monsters. Please, listen to me. Take him to camp." Poseidon had told Sally and then disappeared into the ocean.

"Sorry Poseidon…" Sally muttered. "I am unable to do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This chapter is going to be about mainly what happened with Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth when they have just met Grover! This doesn't mean I am not going to make another chapter for the team.

Chapter 2: Grover's First Failure

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"Oh, hello! My name is Grover. I am a satyr, and I was sent to make sure you were to go to Camp Half Blood."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, it's a camp for halfbloods like you guys. You guys have one parent that's a god, and I was sent to take you guys to Camp safely."

"OK, but you go ahead of us. We don't want to be tricked into something, you could be one of the monsters."

"_Blah-ah-ah_, fine but I assure you I am not." Grover said. The group then started to set to go to Camp HalfBlood, for they would start their new lives. Grover was always starting conversations and Annabeth would just stay silent, she was a shy one. Thalia would laugh with Luke, and Luke even went next to Grover a few times.

The truth is Grover is a very nice person.

As night got near, the team almost arrived to the gate. Grover suddenly stopped, and he made a worried face he had never made before. "Monsters." He muttered to himself.

"I knew it! You just wanted us to go to the monsters!" Luke accused.

"No, no I swear! I did not mean of this to happen, they probably smelled your scents… Are you all halfbloods?"

"Yes, why?" Luke asked, but then immediately knew why. Grover had thought that Thalia and Annabeth weren't halfbloods, he was just going to allow Chiron to handle it.

In a second, monsters had surrounded the whole place. Everywhere was monsters, except for the gateway. Luke shouted out that there was an entrance and Grover had said that they should go there. Everyone made a dash for it, Grover front then Luke, then Annabeth then Thalia.

Grover had shouted for help from the camp as soon as he entered, and so did Annabeth. Luke was stunned by the place, he saw all the cabins, all the archery, all the campers playing and having a good time. He also found a place to fight with swords, he always wanted to be a swordsman.

He was so stunned, he forgot about Thalia.

Thalia had been stuck in the monster's pit. She had chosen to stay there so that they couldn't get to the camp, or to Luke. She fought and fought many monsters, and for a girl her age she did very well! Even with no training.

Zeus was at Olympus, looking down to see Thalia. His daughter was dying, and he couldn't do anything about it. He then took pity on Thalia, and instead of letting her fight he said that he would like to turn her into a plant, to protect all the fellow halfbloods. Zeus sent a light bolt to the world and hit Thalia…

Killing all plants… But leaving one….

Thalia had now been considered missing, so the funeral was the next day. Luke went to talk about him and Thalia. "She was a very brave person… To have sacrificed her life, just to save Annabeth and Grover and I's lives. She was always the bravest of the group, she would not stop a fight until it's over, whether she fell….or not….". Luke then stopped talking and went out for a walk.

"Ok, so next up is…" Chiron had said. "Annabeth, would you like to say anything about Thalia?"

"No…." Annabeth whispered, with no one hearing her….

"Annabeth?"

"No thank you, Mr. Chiron."

"Oh please," Chiron slightly blushed. "Call me Chiron." He said with a laugh. Chiron had been the only one laughing, he hadn't fully understood that Thalia has died. Chiron was immortal, so he was used to having people die around him.

Grover had stood in front of the council, he has just failed his mission. He was allowed one more chance, to get a child halfblood to the camp, and he had to begin at a specific school that was still being thought of.

Luke was outside, practicing his swordsmanship, he was really good for some reason he just knew how to do everything, as if he had been practicing for years and years.

"Why do you like playing with swords?" Annabeth asked Luke.

"Oh, Annabeth, I don't know… It makes me forget about the world, and I am trying to get better and better."

"Luke, I want you to have this." Annabeth gave Luke a knife. "This is Thalia's knife." As soon as Luke touched the blade, Annabeth vision went black. She saw a girl, and the girl said…

"_A cursed blade shall reap."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet Goat Kid

The day was a very ordinary day, and it wasn't going to change a lot. Mr. Brunner, the Latin teacher, was teaching Percy's class about Hercules… It was pretty funny, since he is on a wheel chair. Mr. Brunner was saying how Hercules was a demigod, and how demigods have one mortal parents and one god parent. Hercules was the son of Zeus.

Percy thought it was pretty stupid to have demigods, shouldn't gods marry gods? Why should a woman marry Zeus, her own creator? And besides, don't gods have anything better to do than to go to mortals and marry them?

"I would like for you guys to meet Mr. Underwood. He is a new student in our school and I would like for you to treat him nicely." Mr. Brunner called for a boy with crunches to come inside.

"Hello, my name is Grover. I love nature a lot! Why, I would even date a tree!" as soon as Grover said that the children laughed. They didn't laugh because they pictured him marrying a tree, but because they thought that he would date!

"Umm… Anyway, Mr. Brunner may I please sit down now?"

"Of course." Mr. Brunner smiled. "Sit behind old Percy there!" Mr. Brunner pointed at Percy Jackson, who had seemed to be paying no attention to Mr. Brunner.

Grover walked to his seat and then Mr. Brunner started asking everyone questions on the gods. Grover answered all of the questions, and he knew all of the answers were correct, he even answered the questions they never studied!

After class, Grover walked up to Percy and said hi.

"What's up?" Percy replied.

"Oh, nothing… Your name is Percy right?

"Last time I checked, yes."

"Do you, by any chance, know who your parent's might be? Like…both of them?"

"Well…" Percy didn't like telling people about his father, but Grover looked like a good guy. "I know my mom, but I don't know my dad."

"No kidding? I'm sorry for asking, but did your dad die?"

"Well, mom says that he didn't die… He is lost at sea, and whenever I tell her that there is a small possibility of him being alive she always interrupts me and tells me 'No, not dead. Lost at sea.'"

"Oh I see.." Grover said. "You want to eat lunch together?"

"Sure."

Percy went to eat lunch with Grover, and the following day Grover went to Mr. Brunner, Chiron, and told him everything.

"So the child's mother says his father is not dead but lost at sea."

"Yeah, apparently. You think he might be the son of Posei…"

"Don't speak of that! One might be over hearing, you do not want the gods to kill us, do you!"

"S-s-sorry sir. So, what do we tell him?"

"Keep an eye on him! He has become 12, and that is never good. Grover, we really need you to help this boy."

"Yes. But does Percy have…"

"Dyslexia and ADHD? Yeah, he does. That just shows he could be a demigod."

After a few weeks, Grover and Percy became best friends. Mr. Brunner had always been testing Percy and once Percy read Ancient Greek… But Percy claims it was an accident, and he just guessed.

"Have you recovered any news today, Grover?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron, he doesn't seem to be doing anything really suspicious, I mean he could just be a very unlucky boy.

"I thought about that, but he has just turned 12 we have to give him some time for him to show stuff and for monsters to come out."

"Well, actually I do have one problem with my theory…"

"And what might that be?" Chiron looked worried.

"You know the math teacher, Mrs. Dodd? She seams like she could be one of the.." then Grover whispered "kindly ones."

"Why would you say that Grover?"

"Well, Percy has seemed to be telling me that he could see wings sometimes."

"He is a demigod, he could see through the mist… But why can't we?"

"I don't know, it is very strange."

"Well, keep your eyes peeled." Chiron said.

Grover then went to Percy, asking him if he was ready for tomorrows field trip. Percy promised him that he would try his best to be good, and Grover then smiled.

The next day, they left for the museum.


End file.
